


Plus One

by tastysakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Idols, Internet Famous, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rivalry, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastysakura/pseuds/tastysakura
Summary: The road to becoming famous is never an easy one. In the 21st century where the internet is available to almost everyone, on the biggest video-sharing website creators compete with each other for views, feedback, and most importantly, money. On one live event, Mao meets a mysterious person who will turn his life upside down. Even though their relationship seems to be hostile, there's more to this than meets the eye.





	Plus One

 

Beep… Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep…

  


Just when he was about to have his most important speech of his life at the school auditorium, suddenly the fire alarm went off. Everyone around him started to panic, while he remained completely calm and just sighed, as if it was the most natural thing to hear the alarms blaring through the entire building. 

  


He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the next thing he saw was the ceiling of his room, sunlight gently shining through the gaps of the curtains. Grabbing his phone he took one glance at the screen. Even while half asleep he recognized the name of his sister – Marie - and internally braced himself for a (probably well-deserved) scolding. 

  


„Good morning, sis…” he yawned into the phone.

  


„More like noon, don’t you think?! It’s half past 1pm! Even though you know how important today is, you could still sleep in like a baby, you’re incredible.” A high-pitched female voice yelled at him from the other end of the line. 

  


„It’s not hard when you have to work until morning, but at least I finished the lyrics… So, are you gonna tell me or not?” he kept scratching his side while pushing away his laptop and tablet from his side and ankle. 

  


There was a slight pause in the conversation and he grew increasingly fidgety even though he knew his sister was only doing this for a more dramatic effect. He knew what she’s about to say as well, judging by the playful tone of her voice.

  


Suddenly, her voice turned warm and gentle.

  


„Of course you won, it was quite obvious, wasn’t it? You had the subscriber count of half of the nominees altogether.”

  


„I like to stay humble.” He giggled. 

  


After a while he finally hung up and crawled out of bed. In the bathroom, while washing his face, he looked into the mirror and started wondering about his appearance. His looks weren’t anything outstanding but he wasn’t unsightly either. His natural hair color was very nice , and because of its light tone, he didn’t need to shave his face either. The only downside to that was that his eyebrows were almost nonexistent, which annoyed him to no end all his life.  
Back in elementary school he was getting bullied for his girly looks and light eyebrows. He secretly wished he could show up to a class reunion in one of his stage outfits now but of course that wasn’t possible. He wasn’t the type to boast about his career anyway, even though he had all the right to do so. 

  


He always loved singing. Back when his mother urged him to join contests at school he only thought of it as a nuisance because it was obligatory. He didn’t want to go against his parents after all. With time though, slowly, after winning what felt like the 100th contest, he started developing a passion for it.  
In high school he didn’t have much time for it though, not until graduation. In his last year, while surfing on the internet, he started listening to more and more individual artists who sung popular songs from various popular series. He thought that he could do better than them.  
He started working part-time after getting accepted by his university. With time he saved up enough money for his own equipment, and did the same as many other aspiring singers on the internet, registered for an account on the biggest video-sharing website and started making songs in his free time.

  


It was fun. 

  


He did it for fun.

  


At first, at least.

  


After more and more people started reacting to his work and leaving positive feedback, he felt as if a spark was ignited deep inside of him.  
With time, when the sudden impact of followers and audience started to overwhelm him a little, Marie decided to step in.  
Oh, he loved his big sister so much! It’s thanks to her that his life wasn’t a complete mess now. When he got his first request for a live appearance, she was there to help organize everything. He might have the talent to sing, but when it comes to organizing things, sometimes he feels like he has a pea stuck inside his skull instead of a brain.  
Everything kept happening so fast and now he was there with his sister by his side, working as his manager. 

  


He only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door opening. He happily skipped to the living room.

  


„Welcome home!” 

  


Marie gave him a neatly wrapped gift box without a single word. He looked at her with the widest smile and slowly unwrapped it. 

  


It was a crystal trophy with a golden base. 

  


The small plate on it read:

  


„I-MOTION: Rookie Singer of the Year”

  


He kept staring at it in awe, then started inspecting every nook and corner, as if it were fake. When he convinced himself that it’s indeed the real thing, tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. His big sister couldn’t hold herself back from hugging him and they shared a few silent moments staying like that. 

  


„Mao.” She finally spoke.

  


„What?”

  


„You worked really hard. Mom and dad were really proud when I told them through the phone. Mom said we should go home to visit them soon.”

  


„I don’t have time until next month!” He whined. „I have to finish this song on time for the event. I still can’t believe that I’ve won an award but the actual ceremony only comes after this. Isn’t it supposed to happen at the same time?!”

  


„That’s I-MO for you. We have to entertain the audience properly. Not to mention, you didn’t even have to attend cause I took a bullet for you and went in your place so you could sleep in.” She chuckled and finally let go, making her way towards the kitchen.  
„I’m going to start making lunch!” And with that, she dived into the fridge, scavenging for anything that could be an ingredient for their meal.

  


„What should I even wear for the event?!” He gestured in fake-agony, pointing towards his huge wardrobe with a pained expression.

  


„You sound like a teenage girl. Definitely not something you wore before, that’s certain. I will have to make arrangements with the tailor. You need a new outfit to match the new song too.”  
She finished gathering everything in her hands so she closed the fridge with her foot and made her way towards the counter. 

  


After that, they ate together at the table without a word. Ever since he started getting more and more requests for appearances on TV and music events, he decided to move to the capital together with his sister. They missed their parents but made sure to visit them once every two months at least. Even though he earned quite a lot money now they still lived in the same apartment they moved into after leaving their hometown. 

  


„Mao.” Marie spoke with a gentle voice again.

  


„What?” Being too occupied with his noodles, he didn’t even look at her.

  


„Please get married soon so I can stop looking after you like this.” She poked a piece of ham with her fork giggling to herself.

  


„You know I can’t even date anyone right now.” He mumbled, face stuffed with food.

  


„I wish your fans could see you like this.” She imitated taking a picture with her hands and fingers.

  


„I don’t like it when people are looking at me while eating.” He grumbled.

  


They both laughed at each other and finished their lunch in relative silence after that.

  


* * *

  


I-MOTION, I-MO for short is the biggest video-sharing website right now, with a number of approximately 1 billion active users. In the past years, the number of creators increased rapidly, everyone looking for their share of „15 minutes of fame” or possibly more.  
More and more people are trying to show their talent to the world but there are only a handful who dominate viewer and subscriber charts. The site rewards these users for their efforts generously with money so, naturally, everyone thinks it’s an easy way of making a living. in reality, fame comes with a price too.  
I-MO stars have to create content continuously while also making live appearances. They have a monthly quota which they have to reach in earnings for the site and if they fail to do so, the site will break off their sponsorship. Naturally that means the end of the career of the creator.  
Beside individual rankings, the site rewards the people with most subscribers with an award in different categories. 

  


The most anticipated category is of the Rookies, of course, because the winners can look forward to more possible sponsorships in the future. 

  


In the past, Mao never imagined that he would be part of anything like this.

  


Now he’s standing backstage fidgeting around, anxiously waiting for a signal that it’s his turn on the stage. He’s considered himself lucky because he never experienced stage fright before, up until this very moment.  
Tugging at his collar for the 5th time he managed to convince himself that he already did this many times before and this is nothing new, when in reality it was one of the most significant moments of his life so far. He knew this too, but he conveniently tucked it away to the back of his mind He would have time to think about it after his performance.  
When a staff member waved at him, he took the microphone in his hand and stepped out onto the stage.

  


It felt like home. 

  


Everything went just as planned and felt the same, but at the end when he looked around, he saw many more lights and cameras than he was used to. With a smile he waved the audience goodbye and returned to the back.  
On his way, still in a daze from the aftermath of all, he suddenly felt an impact on his right shoulder and he belatedly realized that he bumped into someone. 

  


„Sor-….ry?” He apologized but the other person already left without a word. He only caught a glimpse of them and when he tried to look more carefully, the lights shined right into his eyes making him tear up just a little bit. 

  


„Are you crying?!” Marie popped in with a wide smile right after she finished talking to an important looking chubby guy in a suit. She was perfect for doing small talk and Mao was very grateful that it was not him who had to greet important people right now.

  


Mao was about to open his mouth for a comeback but was interrupted by the crowd outside going insane. They exchanged some surprised looks and just when they were about to check it out, the speakers started blasting some heavy bass techno music beside them.

  


„I’m gonna go deaf!” Mao cried and covered his ears, but still peeking out from behind. 

  


„Take off your hat and jacket and let’s check it out! No one will recognize you in the dark!”  
To Mao’s horror, she already grabbed his arm and started pulling him outside, where the crowd resembled an ocean where the century’s biggest storm was about to go down. Despite everything, they somehow made it to the floor and Mao was about to feel dizzy and lightheaded but then all of a sudden the music stopped. The people around him were starting to become restless and confused, but then a thick fog enveloped the stage and Mao could vaguely make out the silhouette of a person standing behind some equipment. Soon enough, a tall figure who seemed to be wearing some strange helmet appeared on stage, and he immediately recognized them as the person he bumped into a few minutes before.  
The person (he assumed was a guy) raised his hand and his fingers were… Glowing?! He was actually very amazed by the entire facade and the moment the person put down his fingers on his equipment, his jaw dropped. 

  


Mao felt like he was watching a magic show. He wasn’t even a big fan of the techno music usually played in clubs, but right now, standing in the middle of the dance floor, he felt like he was getting hypnotized by this entire performance. The DJ’s hands were moving so fast and a purple string of lights followed wherever he reached out and touched.  
That, the music pumping through his veins and the lights intoxicated him to the point that he only came to his senses when the whole set was over and the lights came back. It was as if nothing ever happened and the wild crowd calmed down so suddenly that he felt like an outsider with his heart still pumping fast, so fast.. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he felt like this. Not even his own performance made him this excited.

  


„What are you standing here for, let’s go or someone might recognize you!” Marie yelled at him and once again he was being pulled back into his changing room.  
On their way back, he tried stealing some glances before the whole thing was completely over. When they arrived, he got offered a bottle of water which he promptly accepted but never got a chance to open.

  


„Who was that?!” He burst out, making Marie almost drop her drink from the shock of him raising his voice like that.

  


„Uhh… Apparently a DJ guy who won the best performance award?” She tilted her head, deep in thought. „It would be embarrassing asking around today so let’s investigate when we get home.”

  


Mao kept looking at the TV screen in the room, already showing someone completely new they didn’t know either. Marie gave Mao some space to have a shower and get changed before going home. 

  


Just when they were about to leave the building, at the stairs, Mao caught a glimpse of a familiar shadow in the corner.

  


„…Wait for me outside.” He said and quickly started following the person, leaving Marie flabbergasted. After two corners he finally caught up, and to his surprise the same person who was playing music on stage not long ago…. Wore the same strange helmet even outside. He had time to take a better look at it now: it was black just like his gloves, with two cat-like ears and purple accents. 

  


„Woah… What a cool outfit.” He couldn’t hold back anymore.  
„I watched your set, it was amazing! I felt like the floor was sucking me in. Or maybe it was your music after all.. Haha…” He was stuttering a little but kept going.  
„I’ve heard you won an award too, and honestly I feel a little awkward not knowing about your work before but now I really just wanted to say how g---„

  


He couldn’t finish his sentence because the person took two long steps to his direction and suddenly slammed his right foot to the wall right beside him in a threatening way.

  


Mao lost all air from his lungs, not because he was scared, but because the helmet was only a few centimeters away from his face. The guy still didn’t say anything though.

  


„……. Yes?” Mao broke the awkward silence between them.

  


Still no answer.

  


The other person tilted his head slightly, making Mao more and more fidgety and anxious. 

  


Then, suddenly…

  


„Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” He spoke quietly, and Mao was sure if they weren’t so close he surely would’ve missed the question.

  


„………..What?... Why?” 

  


Suddenly, realization kicked in, and he got very confused. Why on earth would someone he just met ask him this? Did he do something bad at the event today? Did he somehow hurt him? 

  


„Are you still angry about bumping into you before? Sorry, I was a little spaced out before my turn so I was late to apolog—„

  


„ **Shut up!”** The other guy suddenly yelled at him, and Mao’s eyes widened from shock.

  


„Don’t speak to me again.” He spat the words towards him and left without saying anything else.  
  
  
…

  


Mao only regained his composure after a few minutes, he got caught off-guard by this entire situation completely. He couldn’t even remember how he stumbled out to their car and the only thing that snapped him out of his weird stupor was his sister’s words.

  


„So, did you find him?” She chimed in excitedly, looking at him with great anticipation, in hopes of new information.

  


„…No, I lost sight of him.” He lied and fastened his seatbelt without saying anything else.

  


Marie puffed her cheeks and grumbled in disappointment. „Well, we can still look for stuff about him at home.”

  


„I think I would rather just sleep tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” 

  


He smiled at her and closed his eyes, indicating that he would very much want to spend the rest of the ride home in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my first ever written work. (English is not my first language so please be gentle haha;;;)  
> I hope you will enjoy it!  
> First, [here's](https://i.gyazo.com/1b4d2ed536388ef352a27033be80ffd6.png) a reference to what Mao looks like, and [here's](https://i.gyazo.com/7a6384756448c8c204af3e3fd02a5432.png) Mr. Asshole Helmet Guy.  
> Also, another [picture](https://i.gyazo.com/11922c4c888ba619d12869a4f9e8edbb.png) of Mao's stage outfit!  
> All extra illustrations are done by me unless stated otherwise. Expect more with further updates!  
> Speaking of which, I'm planning to update once a week if all goes well. I'm not sure about the chapter count yet.
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful beta tsunusia @ twitter !! Love you lots.


End file.
